


Hope Blooms Like Flowers

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Biology student Simon, Canon Divergent, Dayknighter - ship, I thought this was a funny idea so I wrote it, M/M, Not Beta Read, Some Humor, Some Romance, non-binary Meliorn, still a vampire though, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: In the search of something,anythingto present to his graduate committee to get his project funded, Simon stumbles into a part of Central Park where mortals do not treat.But something more beautiful and scary and biologically interesting lurks in those woods and Simon thinks he might manage to get something more than funding out of this trip.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Meliorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Hope Blooms Like Flowers

Somewhere along the way, Simon's life had taken an unusual turn. 

It might have been when he found out his best friend was some kind of demon-fighting half-angel. It might have been when he was kidnapped because of her. Or when he was turned into a vampire. Or when he was turned into a vampire that could walk in the sunlight. Or when he started dating a werewolf and then broke up with said werewolf. Honestly, Simon's life had been such a disaster over the last few years that he couldn't point to one moment that led him to here.

While he normally wasn't someone to look back on what "might have been", he had to admit that right now, going back in time and changing some things wouldn't be a terrible plan. 

Maybe Magnus could help with that?

As it was, he had no choice but to keep going. Even if every step had him missing accounting more and more. Through the grasses and mud and trees and bugs and all the other horrible nature things a good New Yorker would try to avoid. But if he wanted to finish school, he needed to find _something_.

Because, for some reason, he decided to change his major after attending all those biology classes with Maia. It turned out he loved the subject and was accepted for a Master's program. But that Master's program required real-world field experience. Which might have been fine if he wasn't a vampire. Animals fled whenever he got within a hundred yards them, which made it difficult to conduct a field study. He knew he would need to work around that and find something he could report back to his committee on. 

Central Park probably wasn't the best place to look for some new biological discovery. Surely anything worth studying there had already been found. But Simon was both desperate and lazy and it was the closest green space to his home. He would find something, no matter how banal, report back to his committee and get the funding he needed to continue his research and degree. Then he could work on finding something real and interesting to actually study. It was the best option he had and Simon knew he was clinging to a wing and a prayer.

So concerned with not tripping and falling over the roots and sticks that littered the ground, Simon didn't realize the changes that were happening all around him at first. The day had been crisp and cool, a perfect September morning as far as he was concerned, and the leaves were already starting to change. When he paused to look up and get his bearings, confusion set in instantaneously. How were there cherry blossom petals floating around? What was that sound? Like insects but no insect he'd ever noticed. Was it suddenly warmer, like the end of spring instead of the middle of autumn?

Anyone of those things would make the perfect report and Simon sat down to begin taking field notes. He wasn't entirely sure which part of the park he was in, but he had a general idea of where he started and the direction he'd been headed, so he sketched out a rough path on his map, vowing to take better notes on his way back out so he could find this unusual place again.

As he sat there, sketching the unusual tress, noting the temperature and general level of the sun as well as the time of day, Simon grew more excited. This was an actual discovery, something he'd never heard about despite living in New York for his entire life. He could get this published. He could build a whole career around this. 

If human Simon could see him know, he wouldn't know what to think. This wasn't something he considered once in all his life, and yet, here he was, the living dead getting excited over some weird trees and warm air in the middle of Central Park.

He really should write Maia a thank you note sooner or later.

Simon wondered how far he was from the main trail. Regardless of where you in the Park, it was generally possible to see another person at any given time or at least hear them. With his enhanced senses, it should have been even easier than that. But there was not another human around as far as Simon could sense.

But there was some...thing? The heart rate was like nothing Simon ever heard, its steps light, almost silent. He doubted any human would hear this coming, whatever or whoever it was. They weren't moving fast enough to be a vampire, didn't have the wet dog smell of a werewolf. Possibly a Shadowhunter but none of the ones Simon had met yet gave him much confidence they could actually be stealthy, even if they wanted to. Possibly an animal but something about the gait made him think that wasn't right either

Whoever or whatever it was, it was coming his way and Simon tucked his field journal back into his pocket, ready to make a hasty escape, if necessary. Whatever it was, Simon knew he could outrun it.

But when the person stepped into the clearing, Simon found he really didn't want to outrun them after all. God, they were gorgeous and Simon had so many questions, the first being if they wanted to go get something to eat sometime. But as his mind caught up with him, he took an involuntary step back. Whoever this person was, they weren't human or nephilim, vampire or werewolf. Simon suspected he'd been told about another race in the Shadow World but now faced with the person with dark penetrating eyes and a beautiful tattoo or mark on their face, he couldn't for the non-life of him come up with a name.

"Hi, I'm Simon." He grimed, wondering if there was anything worse he could have possibly said. _What are you? Where did you come from? Do you date vampires? Would you date this vampire?_ None of those were great ice breakers, at least not if he wanted to see this person again. 

The person smiled, stepping closer the moment Simon took a step back. I know who you are, Daylighter. The real question is, why are you here? How did you get here? Your kind has not been welcome in our realm for many years. So how did you manage to get through?"

"Get through? Get through what? I was just trying to find something for my Master’s project and ended up in this strange part of the woods." A cold sensation seeped into Simon's heart as he realized the implications. This place, wherever it was, was NOT in Central Park. He didn't know how he got here or where he was, but judging by the person's grin - like a predator who'd cornered their prey - Simon didn't think he stood much of a chance here by himself.

Thankful not to have a heart rate that would give away his fear in case this person could hear such thinks, Simon swallowed and asked as calmly as he could, "What exactly are you and where exactly am I? Do you have a name?"

The person stared at him a moment longer and then dipped into a bow with a flourish. If ever a movement could be called sarcastic, that was it. "Meliorn, Knight of the Seelie Court. And you are, of course, the Daylighter we have heard so much about.

Knight. Seelie. _Faerie?_ "You're one of the fae?" Simon asked, blurting out the questions rapid-fire as soon as he thought of them. "Shouldn't you have wings? I thought you were all like Tinkerbell or something. Wait, was that offensive. I'm sorry if that was offensive. I talk a lot when I'm nervous." Not that Simon ever considered for one minute that the Fair folk might be real. That was madness. Though he was a vampire who dated both a werewolf and a half-angel hybrid so maybe it wasn't as mad as he originally thought. And maybe if he had listened more when Raphael was trying to explain to him who and what they were, he would have heard that part. 

Raphael wasn't the kind of guy to leave out important information as "There is an entire race that lives in the woods in Central Park. They are beautiful but can probably kill you."

Simon was extrapolating but it seemed reasonable, all things considered.

"Yes, I am. How is it that you walk into our realm and don't even know what we are?" The Seelie came closer, walking around Simon in almost silent steps. Simon remembered some old documentaries he once watched where the biologist had to stand very still while the wild creature examined them first. It was very much that kind of feeling. "What are you doing out here? Generally, the vampires do not come this close to our territory."

"I didn't know," Simon told him honestly. "I didn't know that you existed or that vampires didn't come this way very often. I am studying biology in school and was looking for something unusual I could present to my committee. I need funding, you see, and if it doesn't look like any papers will come from that funding, they won't give it to me. So I needed something new and different and when I got here, I couldn't think of anything more perfect. So I stopped to take notes and then you showed up and that's everything."

Meliorn stared at him for a moment longer before smirking. "Do you always talk this much?"

"I told you, I do when I'm nervous. Or when I'm around beautiful people. Or, like now, when I'm nervous around beautiful people." Because, damn, Meliorn was one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen and having lived around Clary and Maia and Izzy and Raphael and Jace for so long, Simon had seen more than his fair share of beautiful people. Meliorn put them all to shame. 

For a change, the person he was talking to didn't laugh when Simon continued to make a fool of himself. Meliorn did smirk but even Simon's best friend laughed when he managed to put his foot in his mouth again and again. "You think I'm funny?" Simon asked, hoping that it was a good kind of funny and not that Meliorn was embarrassed to be around him. That happened on occasion. 

Usually with Alec.

"You...are not what I expected. When the Queen sent me to find the Daylighter and see what he was doing trespassing in our realm, I thought you would be more formidable." Simon narrowed his eyes, unsure whether that was an insult or not. "I mean no offense by that. It is nice to not have to fight when one of your kind comes onto our lands. These years without Camille have been peaceful between our two races and I believe the Queen would prefer it if it stayed that way."

Simon wondered about the Seelie Queen and what she might be like but decided one Seelie was enough for a day, particularly when he was supposed to be doing research, not finding a date.

Though... What could be better for research than a previously undiscovered new race, particularly one that was able to communicate? Not that he would ever betray the Shadow World like that. He'd learned his lessons from his previous slip-ups. That didn't mean this trip was completely wasted. His lips spread into a grin. "You want to help me?"

Meliorn frowned as Simon's smile got bigger. "With what do you require assistance?"

"I have to report something back to my professor and I was hoping I could use you as my research. It wouldn't require much. A few samples, maybe an interview, some in-person observation?" It was asking too much but Simon hoped that if he asked for too much, to begin with, maybe Meliorn would be more helpful with a smaller request. 

The knight stared at him, eyes narrowed and penetrating. "No, I would not assist with such a thing. It would bring undue attention to the realm and the Queen would be displeased. You have met Camille. The Queen can be more vengeful, particularly when someone has wronged her entire court and not just one. What you propose could bring war to our people."

"Alright, alright. A simple no would have been enough." Simon pretended to think before stooping to point to a flower. "What about this? May I have this flower to take back and present? If what you are saying is true, I shouldn't have been able to find this place so I assume I would be unable to find it again?"

"Not without assistance." Simon knew that was the case but he didn't like the answer. Because he did like it here, and Meliorn lived here, and Simon would have really liked to see them another time.

Still, he nodded. "Okay, so if I turn in this completely rare flower and get them all excited, then lead my all human committee and crew back this way, we won't get back into your realm, and if this only exists here, it will be a fluke no one can explain. It should get me my research funding, your people lose nothing. It's a win-win for all of use, don't you think?"

Meliorn frowned, considering the question. "If you bring any mortal back this way, you will both pay for it with your lives. I recommend that if you do not wish to meet a true death, you heed those words carefully."

Biting his lip, Simon considered. Was it worth risking his life to get the proper funding for his research and his degree? He didn't have to contemplate it for long. Funding was hard to come by and it would be easy enough to avoid bringing human researchers with him to the Seelie realm. Life was inconsequential when compared to a guaranteed research budget. "We have a deal. You won't regret this."

Meliorn didn't seem to believe him but nodded all the same. "Choose your flower wisely. It is the only one you will get." The knight stood by and watched as Simon searched for the perfect specimen. Something that was so clearly otherworldly that the committee would have to take him seriously.

It didn't take long and soon Simon cradled the one flower in his hand. With Meliorn's help, he managed to dig up the whole plant, roots and all, without disturbing the rest of the creatures of the realm. Meliorn informed him that to do that would mean his death. Again. But with the full plant, he had a chance to actually do some research on it. Maybe he could get it to grow and propagate in the greenhouse. He knew it was the only plant he would ever get from the Seelie lands. If any of the stories Simon knew about the Fair folk were even remotely true, Simon wasn't sure he wanted to do anything to cross the people who lived there.

With his plant in hand, Simon stood, dusting off his knees as he did so. "I appreciate your help and understanding. I promise not to do anything that will make things harder for you all."

"Your word is your bond, Daylighter. We will know if you keep it. Otherwise, we will get our revenge. Bear that in mind."

That didn't sound good and Simon looked at the plan, second-guessing himself for a moment. No, this was the right decision. Unless... "I mean, the offer is still there for you to let me study you. Put a tracker on you somehow and see where you go and what you do all day." He hoped Meliorn knew he was joking. 

Did the Seelies have a concept of humor?

If not, Simon supposed he would find out soon enough. 

Meliorn looked at him as if not quite sure what to make of Simon. Brow furrowed, Meliorn tilted their head to the side, watching him closely. "You will not track me, Simon," Meliorn finally said. "But if you wish to study me more closely, perhaps we should consider dinner sometime?"

The abrupt change brought Simon up short and he gaped at the person in front of him. "You do not think I was completely unaffected by our meeting, do you?" When Simon said nothing, Meliorn shook their head, an amused smile pulling at their lips. You are unlike anyone I have ever met. I wish to study you just as you wish to study me."

Simon hoped that wasn't the case. Because he didn't want to be studied academically just as he knew his own research interest in Meliorn had nothing to do with his actual thesis. No, Simon wanted Meliorn's undivided attention, and judging by the way the knight was looking at him, it appeared that maybe Meliorn wanted the same. 

"Alright. Dinner. Sounds good. Where do you eat?"

"I would invite you back to my place but I would hope you are smart enough not to eat anything you find in our realm. Simon distantly remembered that from old fairy tales he heard growing up and was very thankful he didn't eat food anymore. 

His eyes drifted to the side as he thought. "Well, I don't need dinner, per se." Simon gestured to his fangs which had elongated slightly during the conversation. "So the food would just be for you."

"Then might I suggest we skip the meal and go right to the after-dinner entertainment?" Simon's back hit a tree and he realized he'd been stepping backward as Meliorn advanced on him. Meliorn's dark eyes were so close to his and it would have been the easiest thing in the world to close the distance and kiss the lips he'd been eyeing since Meliorn's arrival.

But the light weight in his hand, the feeling of the leaves brushing against his wrist reminded him of his prize, one that had nothing to do with the handsome face in front of him. "I...I need to get this back to my lab at the school. But, tomorrow? Or tonight? Most of the school doesn't work at night." And since Simon didn't sleep all that much, he could easily spend that free time getting to know his new friend. 

"Tonight, Daylighter. Meet me at the east entrance of the park." Meliorn leaned close enough that Simon thought the Seelie might actually kiss him. Instead, Meliorn smirked and disappeared back into the woods from whence they came. The air got cooler around him and Simon noticed that the light and vegetation were exactly the way he would have expected them to be prior to his unexpected foray into the faerie realm. 

He turned to make his way back to the van, hoping to get a couple of hours in at the lab before meeting Meliorn for their date. 

He had a date. With a Seelie. 

Simon couldn't keep the grin off his face, both because of his excitement over his date and because that only left vampire as the one race he hadn't dated yet. Did Raphael or Camille count? Simon didn't think so but maybe?)

He was practically skipping by the time he reached his van but all his good humor went out the window when Simon looked down at the plant in his hand; shriveled, a dried-up stem with only one lone petal still clinging to the flower. He doubted there was much left that he could use for his presentation or his research. 

And Meliorn probably knew that when they agreed to this arrangement. 

Simon wanted to be mad but knew it was his own fault. Never make deals with the Fair folk, not unless you knew what they were getting out of it. And despite Simon's quip about it being a win-win situation, Meliorn and the Seelie court would have gotten nothing out of Simon using the plant for his studies. 

As for the date, Simon knew what he hoped he would be getting out of it and he hoped that would be enough for Meliorn as well. Judging by the heat in the Seelie's eyes when Meliorn had backed Simon up against the tree, Simon felt confident that this was a deal that would work out well for both of them. 

He'd have to figure out his funding again later. Or just wait a few years and try again. Not like he didn't have all the time in the world. And maybe he might find someone to pass some of those years with. 

Maybe he already had. 

Tonight could be the start of something great. He grinned and drove off, the shriveled flower in the seat next to him. 

He'd give it to Meliorn tonight when they met up. Every good date started with flowers, right?


End file.
